combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Satellite Scanner
'The Satellite Scanner is a Specialist Item that can be only used exclusively by the Specialist Mercenaries. When activated, it resembles a one-color version of chams; all players would be seen as a turquoise figure if they are out of sight of the player. This allows easy spotting of enemies, but only for a temporary time limit. The user's team can also see where are the enemies at the same time. This item is looked down upon by players for it creates a totally unfair advantage and lets the user's team to find the enemy without the need of searching. Nexon soon added a patch in which the opposing team would get a message via red letters across their screens stating that their position's have been compromised It is most potent in the game mode Elimination Pro, where players only get one life per round and as such, feel the impact of being dicovered more keenly. Also, the Satellite Scanner is beneficial to your entire team when used on low-visibility maps like Dark Forest. This is one of the more antagonising Specialist Items, even though it does not kill directly. Note: With the Satellite Scanner in Spy Hunt, players who pick up a case when the Scan is active will basically get permanent scan meaning you can see where your enemies and allies are through walls, etc.It will not go away for the rest of the game unless another scan is activated while you have the scan. It was patched the next patch. Many of the players who use this item use it in game modes such as Search & Destroy, where it is crucial to know where the enemy is. Trivia *Due to its ability to detect other enemies, people usually refer it as legit chams. *Be warned, a player or two might call you a hacker if they don't pay attention. *This item is not available for purchase in CA EU. It was removed due to complaints from the players and can only be obtained via Kalika cases (as they are copied straight off CA NA version). *Like the Airstrike Designator - LGB and the Airstrike Designator - Napalm, the exact recharge time before you can use the satellite scanner again is 90 seconds (thanks to new HUD). *This is currently the first and only passive item that a player can actually see and hold. *If you notice that the scanner says 11:15 AM every time and doesn't change. *Scorpion uses a Satellite Scanner in the Quarantine Mode Trailer. *This is commonly used in Elimination Pro and Search and Destroy . *There is currently an exploit where if player uses the Satellite Scanner, exits the match, and rejoins, the timer for the player's satillite scanner will be reset, allowing them to use it again right away and giving their team unlimited scanning thoughout the entire match. It's currently unknown if Nexon considers this a punishable offense. *In Combat Arms North America, the has retire from The Emporium on March 20th, 2015 and will be removed from player’s in-boxes and inventories on May 14th, 2015. Combat Arms North America Forums - Incoming Changes: Satellite Scanner *Satellite Scanner returns to Combat Arms in a form of a switch at Dark Hill. A switch at the center and peak of the map has the same effect as the Satellite Scanner. The only difference is that it lasts indefinitely until it is turned off manually. References Media Satellite Scanner Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the Satellite Scanner. Satellite Scanner Activate.gif|The activation animation of the Satellite Scanner. Satellite Scanner Idol State.gif|The idle state animation of the Satellite Scanner Satellite Scanner Charge State.gif|The charging state animation of the Satellite Scanner. Satellite Scanner Sprint.gif|The sprinting idle state animation of the Satellite Scanner. Satellite Scanner Sprint 2.gif|The sprinting charging state animation of the Satellite Scanner. Category:Specialist Items Category:Tools Weapons Category:Battery Item Category:CASH Category:2009 Category:Infinite Ammo Category:Operative Items Category:Discontinued Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common